Embrace the Darkness, Part 1: The Darkness Begins
The Darkness Begins is the first episode, of the mini-series, Embrace the Darkness by Ahmad. It is written in a new dark style that is unique to the show. Plot The episode begins in the midst of the sky. A huge airship flies through, tearing through the clouds. Inside, Ahmad looks in agony, desperately looking up, avoiding looking down from the window. A boy around his age, with grey eyes and brown hair, wearing a grey suit with red areas, and holding two staffs, grabs his shoulder. A girl who seems also their age, wearing a violet battle armor, and wielding a huge dual sword grunts angrily Minerva/Girl: Ugh. I dislike underground missions. They are a disgrace to my skills. Skyler/Boy: Hey, hey, at least we get to skydive out off the airship before we reach the location. Ahmad: Honestly, I don't think its safe to skydive out of this. It looks pretty high to me. Minerva: Knock it off, litte guy, you have more than six aliens that can survive this fall. Ahmad: But what if I don't manage to transform after I fall? Skyler: Don't worry, I got your back in that. Ahmad: Thanks man. Minerva: Well, we should get this overwhith. Let's just get off, inspect the caves and go home already, people! Skyler: I'm first! Skyler grabs a door, and pulls it open. The air pressure is unbalanced, and the air begins getting sucked out of the airplane, Ahmad holding to railings desperately. A red alert is heard. Skyler: I'm diving out! Minerva: Wait a minute, airhead! You forgot your parachute! Skyler: Who needs one?! Skyler leaps off, diving off the airplane. He yells in joy. Minerva: Ugh. That idiot. She puts on a parachute, and buckles it. She marches towards the door. Ahmad looks in fear. Ahmad: Um... Minerva? Shouldn't we land the airship first? Minerva: Man up, little guy. Its just 6,000 feet. Ahmad: The way you say it, makes it sound like 6 inches. Minvera: Even if it were 6 inches, you'd falter because you're such a wimp. Ahmad: I hate you. Minerva: Too bad. She jumps off the airship. Ahmad gulps, looking down. He closes his eyes, and jumps off. He screams, and hastilly slaps down the Strike Ultimatrix. He is enveloped in a red flash, and Humungousaur falls quickly, and hits the ground with a huge shockwave. Humungousaur/Dinomight: Ugh... I'm so not doing this again... Skyler conjures a wind tornado, and lands safely. He walks towards Dinomight, who gets up, rubbing his back. Skyler: Heya! Minerva lands nearby, and abandones her parachute. Minerva: Seriously, little guy? Dinomight?! Of all people?! Dinomight: You don't get it. I needed something that survives and lands rather quickly. Minerva: Ugh. What a wimp. She marches forward, and Dinomight gets up. The landscape is a grassless field, with sharp and rough stones. Skyler: Don't worry. I think its a good choice. Dinomight: I don't really care what Minerva thinks. You know that best. Skyler: Yeah, sure, as well as other stuff. Dinomight: What other stuff? from far ahead: Come on, slowpokes, we're running out of time! Dinomight grunts, and hits his symbol. A flash overcomes the screen, and the camera pans down to show Ahmad, proving the height difference. Ahmad walks over to Skyler, appearing to be a head shorter. Skyler motions his arms rapidly forward, as an air tornado carries Ahmad and Skyler. It advances rapidly, creating dust as it goes. It swallows Minerva, and pulls her up to Ahmad and Skyler's level. Skyler keeps bending his arms forward, and pulling it back again, as the tornado goes faster. Minerva: According to my tracker, we need to go thirty six degrees to the west from magentic point Alpha. Skyler: Wut Minerva: Ugh. Idiot. Ahmad: Just go in this direction. Ahmad points forward towards a huge hill. Skyler shrugs. Skyler: Makes sense. Skyler motions his arms in a circular shape, and then thrusts his palms forward. The tornado dashes towards the huge hill, and stops beside it. The tornado fades, as Skyler and Minerva land on their feet. Ahmad falls face-first, then gets up. Ahmad: I think the ground hates it when I leave it. It seems to take revenge by pulling me harder to it. Minerva: Keep telling yourself that, wimp. The three advance to the top of the hill. Skyler airbends a boulder away, revealing a cave opening. Minvera checks her scanner and points inside. Ahmad: What really confuses me, is that we've been a team for three years, yet Minerva still treats me like the same 11-year-old noobish nerd who got lucky by receiving that watch. Minerva: Because you still ARE a noobish nerd. And you're also a child. Ahmad: I hate you. The two enter the cave, and the dark cave hides the surroundings. The light from the outside shines in, revealing only Ahmad, Skyler and Minerva. Skyler: Well, I don't believe you're a noobish nerd. I think you can be pretty awesome in combat. Ahmad: Thanks pal. Skyler: If not for Minerva's hotheadedness, I think you would've been our leader no doubt. A successful leader at it. You're a good strategist. Minerva: Shut it, airhead. The entire enviroment suddenly lights, in a dark purple shadow, as the cave features become prominent. There is a pool of purple sparkly liquid. Minerva: Where the heck are we? Ahmad: I think this liquid is not naturally purple. Something seems to provide the purple light, and the very same thing changed the liquid's color. He bends down, and touches the liquid. Ahmad: And I'm pretty sure its H2O. Skyler: Um... Minerva: Water. Skyler: Oh. Ahmad: I'm going in for a closer look. He slaps down the Strike Ultimatrix, and a flash envelopes him. Gillman poses. Gillman/Gillassault: GILLASSAULT! Minerva: I simply despise that name. Gillassault shrugs, and dives into the water pool. He swims down into the pit of the water, and his eyes widen. He swims up, turning to Minerva and Skyler. Gillassault: You wouldn't believe what I found. Skyler: What? Gillassault: Follow me. Gillassault dives back into the water. Minerva simply walks into the water. Skyler bends the air, forming a wind sphere around his head. He dives into the water. The three swim down to the bottom, as the camera shows a huge field of glowing purple crystals. Skyler: Woah. What is that?! Gillassault: No idea. We need to get some out of the water so we can have a closer look. Minerva swims down, and collects a bunch of crystals, then swims up. Gillman summons tentacles that grab several crystals. They all swim up, and put the crystals on the ground. Gillassault: Alright, let's get out of here. A roar is heard, and a Shadowy creature appears, slashing at them with its taloons. Skyler spins, firing an air gust at it, pushing it back. Minerva unsheathes her sword, as several more creatures appear. Minerva: An ambush! The creatures gang up on them, and Minerva slashes through two of them with her sword. Skyler kicks forward, then swings his staff, delivering a combo air attack that throws two creatures into the water. Gillassault summons tentacles, that trap some creatures, then fires poison sacs at the creatures. Gillassault: Hang on, I'm gonna waterbend! He gestures his arms, and a whole wave of water comes out of the lake, and washes down the Shadow creatures. Skyler: Yes! A booming voice is heard. Voice: WHO DARES INTRUDE INTO OUR LAIR?! A dark figure appears, as a giant dark Earth pillar comes out of the ground, hitting Gillassault and sending him flying. Minerva leaps up, charging the figure with her sword. Skyler airbends, as a huge slashing wave comes out of his body, and cuts through several creatures. He emits an air beam, cushioning Gillassault's fall. More shadowy creatures storm the place, as dark Earth boulders start raining down. Skyler narrowly misses one, using airbending to skip from spot to spot. Gillassault summons tentacles to block some boulders. Minerva does a battle cry, then slashes at the figure, slicing off its arm. It roars, as the ground becomes unstable, an earthquake occuring. The cave begins to collapse. Skyler: Its a cave-in! Gillassault: We need to fall back! Skyler does a dive kick, sending the figure flying with an air strike. He lands next to Minerva, and shields her. Skyler: Come on, we need to go! He kicks his feet back, as an air sphere forms around him, Gillassault and Minerva, and it begins to fly out. The camera zooms out, as the sphere flies out of the cave. The cave collapses, and entrance is blocked. Skyler lands on the ground, as the sphere fades. He collapses on the ground, exhausted. Camera zooms out, as the title card appears. We open up in New York, as the camera pans to show a large balloon flying in the sky. Inside a laboratory, Minerva puts the crystal on a person wearing a labcoat's desk. Minerva: What's this? Scientist: This... Let me check it closer. He puts it under a microscope, and inspects it. Scientist: It has a weird molecular structure.. Too little particles of Carbon, and so many particles of Hydrogen. There is a bit of Helium, too. Skyler: Helium, like, the gas? Ahmad: That sounds illegit.. Let me check. He looks over at the material. Ahmad: Is that Plutonium? Scientist: Yes. There are some traces of Plutonium... He pulls out a paper, and writes down a symbol. "HePu2CH4" Ahmad: That's interesting. Its a carbohydrate. Scientist: And it contains Plutonium and Helium. That was thought to be impossible. Skyler: Isn't Helium air? Scientist: No, but you have a point. Helium and Hydrogen should have been able to grant this a gaseous phase. But the existence of Carbon somehow made this into a crystal. Minerva: Whatever, you science junkies. Important stuff. What's this thing? Ahmad: Let me look it up. He pulls out a laptop. Scientist: No, don't bother. Science declares it impossible. You won't find it in any directories. However if we do send a report to the High SI council, we might be able to- Minerva pulls out her sword and bashes the desk in half, pointing the sword at the Scientist's throat. Minerva: I have a killing license, and I'm not hesitant to use it. Get this freaking overwith or there will be consequences. Ahmad: Minerva! The guy is working hard! He's doing his best! Skyler: Yeah, Ahmad's right. You can't kill him just because this takes long. Minerva: Fine. You have one week. Or I'm impaling you with the tip of this sword. Scientist gulps. Minerva storms out, re-sheathing her sword. Ahmad: She really needs to control her temper... Later, Ahmad is sleeping in his bed, his snoring heard across the room. The alarm device beeps, and he just taps it, causing it to snooze. He goes back to sleep. sleeping: Dang you, alarm... Its a Saturday... no school today... He snores again. Long later, the alarm sounds again. Ahmad groans. sleepily: Activate voice command... Alarm: Voice Command Initiated. Ahmad: Deactivate Alarm... Alarm: Alarm Deactivated. Time: 7:45. Wednesday 14th, January. Ahmad suddenly perks up. Ahmad: WEDNESDAY?! He leaps out of the bed, then puts on a jacket hurriedly. He hurries to the bathroom, and splashes a whole lot of water onto his face. Ahmad: Dang it, I'm late for school! He opens the window of his room, and activates the Strike Omnimatrix. Ahmad: Give me, Thunderflash, quick! He slaps down the Strike Omnimatrix. A flash fades, and Sonichowl roars. Sonichowl: I hate you, Strike Omnimatrix! He runs back outside through the door, and pounces forward, running on all fours through the streets. A car almost hits him, and he rolls to dodge, then climbs up a building. He fires a sonic howl, leaping from a building to another. Sonichowl: I hate this day already! He leaps off the building, and lands in front of his school. He breathes heavily. Sonichowl: Alright, Strike Omnimatrix, deactivate transformation! Omnimatrix: Transformation still has an additional power source with an estimated lasting of ten minutes. Sonichowl: What the-? Revert me now! Omnimatrix: Transformation still has an- Sonichowl slashes at the symbol with his claws, causing it to flash green and revert him back. There is a crack on the faceplate. Ahmad: Ugh. I hate it when Sonichowl slaps the symbol. It dents the scratch guard... The bell rings, and Ahmad looks up in shock. He hurries inside, and races across the hallway. He skids down some stairs, then dashes into a classroom, where the teacher already started. Ahmad: Sorry I'm late! Student #1: Go get a report. You're late. Ahmad: Only two minutes! Teacher: Ahmad. Stacy is right. I can't welcome you into my class now. Ahmad: But, but, I am an A student! Teacher: Sorry. Ahmad: Aww man.. The students laugh at him, and one throws a ball of paper aat him. Ahmad walks out of the room, looking downwards. Ahmad: I hate this world.. The speaker sounds, and a transmission occurs. Speaker: Would Ahmad Saati please report to the Principle's Office? Ahmad: DANG IT! He punches the wall, then winces in pain. Ahmad: That... ut... hurt... Later, he sits in front of the principle, an elderly woman. Principle: Ahmad. I've always considered you one of the top students. Do not disappoint me. Multiple cons have been added to your profile as of recently. Your previously skyhigh grades are falling out of rhythm. Ahmad: I've been exposed to a lot of pressure recently. I have a job you know, after school. Principle: I am aware of that. But, it must not affect your educational career. You are a brilliant boy, Ahmad. Maybe this lifestyle doesn't fit you. Ahmad: Its been my same lifestyle as it was two years ago... Principle: I am aware. But you are freshman this year. Things change, and maybe you need to adapt to this change. Ahmad: Adapt? Principle: Whatever lifestyle you're leading now, change it. Its slowing you down. Extra pressure calls for extra countermeasures. Ahmad: Alright... Thanks Ms. Ray. Principle: Anytime. Ahmad: But how could I change my lifestyle in regards to my job? Principle: Maybe get another one with different description? I don't know. You work it out. Ahmad: Alright. Later, Ahmad and Skyler, along with Minerva are at the Plumbers' Base, watching patrol screens. Ahmad: Well, Sky, I sometimes really think being a Plumber isn't fitting me. A law enforcing job doesn't sound like my thing. Skyler: Nah, you're cool, man. Nothing needs to change. Everything is fine as it is. Ahmad: But the principle said otherwise. I mean, recently, I've really began to doubt myself. Minerva: That's not totally false. You really are a wimp. Plumber job is for tough as nails as us. You're nothing but a liability. Skyler: Minerva! You're shattering him! Minerva: I don't care. I'm just saying the truth. Ahmad: Maybe you are right. Maybe this job isn't for me. I should- The intercom device beeps. Plumber, through intercom: Magister Tennyson gives you the thumbs up. You are ordered to return to the Material Mine and investigate further. Skyler: Last time we were there, we were almost killed! Minerva: Fine, it doesn't matter, Sky. Its time for payback. Ahmad: But we lost last time! This is suicide! We need reinforcements! through intercom: Do not question his authority. Return to the mine immediately. Ahmad: Fine.. Let's go. The three walk out. The camera cuts to the Plumber using the intercom. He hangs up, and turns around. A figure stands behind him/ Figure: Good job. They must not know about our plan. When they return, we will end their threat before it has time to grow further. Plumber: Yes, master. Figure turns to the shadows. Figure: Xhaosmus, (Zzz-hao-wos-mous) you will lead the ambush forces. The dark figure from earlier grins. from earlier: Thank you, master. I require this vengeance. That girl did cut my arm.. Figure: You all are dismissed. The other figures turn to shadows, even the Plumber. Meanwhile, Ahmad, Skyler and Minerva walk back to the cave entrance. Minerva: Finally, time for payback. Ahmad attempts to remove a boulder, straining. He then stops. Minerva: Clear the way, wimp. She tosses Ahmad aside, and he lands in the sand. She delivers a punch to a rock, and it shatters. The whole boulder wall gives way, collapsing. Skyler: Oooh, you're awesome, Minerva. You're tough as nails. He helps Ahmad up. Minerva: I know, right? Skyler: Maybe that's what I like in you. They smile at each other, and have an almost kiss, before Ahmad pushes them aside. Ahmad: Umm, no. I'm still here. And the moment wasn't even romantic. This is ridiculous. Minerva groans. Minerva: Jealous twerp. She pushes Ahmad into a wall and continues into the cave. She groans again. Skyler: You okay there, man? Ahmad: Yeah. Skyler: You sound jumpy today. What's up? Ahmad: I don't know. My skin is shivering. I'm feeling a dark emotion, like, pointless sadness. I have a bad omen about this. Skyler: Its okay, bud. Let's go investigate and get this overwith. It'll be okay. I promise. Ahmad: Thanks man, I don\t know what I would've done without you. You're, one of the best things I ever had in this world. Skyler: Its fine, really. In fact, without me, you would go to school with your shoelaces free because you can't tie your own shoes without me. Ahmad blushes. Skyler laughs. Skyler: C'mon, let's go inside before Minerva comes out and kills us. Ahmad laughs and the two go inside. The camera pans to show Xhaosmous watching them from afar. He melts into shadows. Inside the cave, Ahmad, Striker and Minerva continue walking through. Ahmad: Something's up. We haven't found a single blocked passage since the entrance. Minerva: Who cares? Let's go find those black things. She unsheathes her sword. Ahmad slaps down the Strike Omnimatrix, a red flash engulfing him. Electrassault stands tall.] Electrassault: Electrassault! They venture forward into the darkness. Electrassault emits a light sphere, and the three continue walking. A branch breaking noise is heard, and they look up. There is silence. A shadowy creature roars, then dashes out of the darkness, and latches onto Electrassault's face. He fries it with electricity, as several other creatures appear, attacking. Skyler blasts some of them off with air slices, and Minerva slices through them. Minerva: I hate these black things! She stabs the ground, an Earthquake occuring. Skyler takes into the air, sending air kick after air kick at the shadowy creatures. Electrassault: Come out, you Earthbending freak! Xhaosmus appears on top of a platform. Xhaosmus: Shadow Eaters, destroy them! Shadow Eaters leap out of the darkness, and latch onto Electrassault, who fires lightning, then creates a shield to block more shadow Eaters. He delivers an electric punch, destroying a random Shadow Eater. Electrassault: Skyler, give me a boost! I'll fight uglyface myself! Skyler does a somersault, then fires an air blast that sends Electrassault flying. He lands on his feet on the platform, firing lightning. Xhaosmus uses a dark Earth shield, then thrusts his fist forward, the shield hitting Electrassault and knocking him down. Electrassault: Eh, that sucks! He dives through, firing lightning bolts. The ground liquefacts, and Electrassault sinks down, trapped up to his neck. Xhaosmus passes by him. Electrassault: That's just rude! Come back here and fight me! Xhaosmus glows purple, as a huge dark Earth boulder forms in front of him. Camera cuts to show Minerva battling some Shadow Eaters. Skyler looks up, reflexive, as Xhaosmus thrusts his palms forward, firing the boulder at Minerva. Skyler: Minerva! Skyler somersaults in slow motion, then fires a gigantic air blast at the boulder, knocking it awayy from Minerva's trajectory. Electrassault: YES! He breaks out of the entrapment, and blasts lightning at Xhaosmus. Skyler flips through the air, then delivers an air kick into Xhaosmus' head. Xhaosmus: Arrgh! He rapidly earthbends, several Earth disks materializing. He kicks them at Skyler, who dodges acrobatically. Electrassault punches the ground, an electric trail traveling through the ground, and hitting Xhaosmus. Xhaosmus screams angrily, then stomps the ground. Xhaosmus: I will kill you all! Xhaosmus stomps the ground, and it shakes violently. Electrassault delivers an electric punch to Xhaosmus' face, then electrikicks him. Skyler sends air burst after air burst, hitting Xhaosmus. Xhaosmus groans, falling to his knees. Minerva walks over to them, and the three heroes surround Xhaosmus. Electrassault: Guess Magister Tennyson was right, eh! You're down, uglyface. Xhaosmus: On the contrary... An earthquake rocks the ground, and a huge opening in the ground widens, Shadow Eaters flying out. Skyler blasts them with air, as Minerva swings her sword. Electrassault tackles Xhaosmus, taking him to the edge. He delivers several electric punches, the ground cracking. Xhaosmus: CURSE YOU! He kicks him off, and Electrassault barely grabs on the edge, as Xhaosmus gets up and pulls out a huge boulder. Xhaosmus: The End is Nigh! He fires it, and Minerva is hit, being knocked to the side. Skyler runs at him, shooting air blasts. Xhaosmus ducks, then delivers an Earth punch to Skyler's head, knocking him down. Xhaosmus: Yes! A lightning bolt hits him dead on the chest, and he turns, as Electrassault delivers a powerful punch to Xhaosmus' face. Xhaosmus groans, then punches Electrassault, and kicks him down, then entraps him with Earth, immobilizing him. Xhaosmus pulls out an Earth sword and strikes at Electrassault, hitting his symbol. Ahmad groans, and collapses, the dial of the Strike Omnimatrix spinning. Its dial releases a loud beap, Ahmad looking in shock. He looks up at Xhaosmus as it then turns red, and shatters. It rolls off to the ground as Xhaosmus grins. Xhaosmus: Now... now.. would you look at that.. You are at my mercy.... Oh how many times I wished to do this right now... Prepare to die. He strikes, and the camera cuts out. A stabbing noise is heard, and the camera zooms down. Ahmad: I... uh... I don't feel pain.. He opens his eyes, and his eyes widen. Skyler stands in front of him, the lance piercing through his chest. Ahmad: Skyler... weakily: Tell Minerva... tell her I said I love her... He collapses, his eyes motionless as Xhaosmus grins wickedly. Ahmad: No... it can't be.. Minerva stares in shock, as she screams. Minerva: SKYLER!! Be Continued... Major Events *Skyler is murdered. *Ahmad, Skyler and Minerva locate a large mine of dark matter. * The Figures are introduced. * The Strike Omnimatrix is destroyed. Characters *Skyler *Ahmad *Minerva Villains *Figures **Xhaosmus Aliens Used *Dinomight *Gillassault *Sonichowl *Electrassault Trivia *The Ahmad shown here is, despite being fourteen, short, weak and has a lot of childish features. This is mostly proven in the height differences. *The following episodes will be much darker than this one. This one is barely any dark. *The scene at the end is a key scene. *I intend to write many more episodes of this. *Even if you did not like this episode, please read the rest of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15 Category:Powerful Lords Category:Embrace the Darkness